Metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, such as power MOS field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are used in power applications to switch external loads. The MOS transistors may be incorporated with smart power technologies such that the MOS transistors are protected against short circuit and other overload conditions. The smart power technologies may include temperature and/or current sensors to sense short circuit and other overload conditions. Despite the short circuit and overload protection circuitry, the MOS transistors may fail under repetitive short circuit or other overload conditions. The failure of the MOS transistors is often associated with thermomechanical failure of the bond wires and/or the metallization contacting, adjacent, and nearby the bond wires.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.